


The Premature Burial 过早埋葬

by caorida19741130



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Old work archive] Harold Finch went missing, John Reese found it's related to a program called "The Tomb"... Plot based on the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premature Burial 过早埋葬

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情来源于电影，但由于剧情需要已做调整。

0

Abigail把手中能找到的有关“活人墓”监狱的资料都发给了John Reese。John是以CIA特工的身份与Abigail联系上的，当然，“活人墓”当然不在政府的监管之下。

“Jessica Miller是个假名。CIA不能容忍这种越俎代庖的行径。”他向焦急地团团转的Abigail保证。但是即使如此，他心里仍然有个小小的声音在怀疑他在CIA的前同事们策划了这起阴谋。他们真正的目标到底是倒霉的Ray Breslin还是Harold Finch呢？John Reese不敢想象另一种可能，那种最坏的可能——CIA以及国土安全局已经发现了Finch的行踪，整个计划就是把Finch彻底除掉的阴谋。

已经把所有能找来的资料翻了个遍，前特工沮丧地把资料推到一边，虽然他找到了一些传言，一些最初设计时的手稿，即使在“机器”的帮助下，他还是不知道这个该死的“活人墓”到底在哪里。这让他更加肯定，这个监狱一定位于海外，一个与世界和互联网隔绝的地方。

“机器”的监控提示出现，有一封疑似寻找“活人墓”设计者的邮件。你看，每一个艺术家都希望在自己的作品上烙上自己的名字，所以连环杀手会有固定的手法，黑客们会一直沿用同一个黑客代号，画家会想尽一切办法把名字嵌入自己的画作，而设计师——他们用近似的空间语言设计自己建筑。虽然“活人墓”设计师的名字从来没有资料证实，通过比对各种设计风格的建筑，一个名字显现出来：Willard Hobbes。这个极端低调的设计师一直在设计位于地下用于核试验的深洞实验室——从来没有人真正见过他。

太好了。John Reese截获这封写给Hobbes咨询玻璃监狱设计中各级保障相互作用的邮件，写信告诉对方自己会亲自前往查看“活人墓”的状况。

到了和监狱联系人约定的地点，Reese被戴上了眼罩，打上麻药。

“抱歉，Hobbes，”一个有些沙哑的声音说，“我们不能冒暴露的风险，即使是对你——别往心里去啊，”他干笑了一下，“我们的医师和其他工作人员也是用这种方法到达的。”

直升机的声音震耳欲聋。

1

摘掉眼罩的时候，Reese眯着眼迅速打量了一下整个地方的全景。一个个罪犯如同在鸟笼中展示的鸟儿一样按垂直的布局错层展开，全透明的牢笼，没有自我没有隐私。

“真高兴终于我们见面了，Hobbes先生。”典狱长是个中年人，肚子突到了前面。周围有一些守卫，穿着全套制服带着面具。几个穿着深色西服打黑色领带的人迅速在典狱长的耳边说了些什么，转头走出门去。

Reese正穿着他最好的一套衣服，铅灰色，不太黯淡又隆重，配上深褐色的领带——这是他为和Finch去听新年音乐会准备的，Finch甚至早已经准备好了两张包厢的票，当然Finch没有告诉他，他也乐得假装不知道，等着自家老板给自己一个“惊喜”。然而现在他假装嫌弃地打量周围，拿指甲蹭着马甲上没人看得见的灰尘。

保安严密，从装备和安保人员的姿势上判断这些人受到过专业训练——估计隶属于部队；但有几个人正不耐烦地把重心从一个脚移到另一个脚——退伍人员或者雇佣军；那几个穿深色西服的，西服式样有些过于庄重和老土，面料却廉价——毫无疑问CIA的人员。看来这个监狱虽然有CIA或者国土安全局的介入但实际控制权仍在类似“黑水公司”这一类的政府雇佣军手里。

“很高兴看到你们把这个设计忠实地呈现出来。”他摆摆手，掏出手绢擦着被典狱长握过的手，牵起嘴角假笑起来。

在监控室里，他一眼就看到了Ray Breslin。这个人就是Finch失踪前正在跟着的号码。

这个Ray Breslin纽约有个安保公司，但是业务却是帮助各种政府机构测试安保状况。Finch化名成Harold Ruddock，作为外聘程序测试员帮助Breslin的公司测试追踪软件。当然用Finch的标准，这家安保公司的追踪软件实在太过小儿科，还在用淘汰的平面呈像技术跟踪目标，这种技术不仅精度低，连目标所在的高度都无法显示——不能知道目标是在地上还是地下，连汽车的导航仪都不如。

然后他眼睁睁地看着带着这么个小儿科追踪器的Breslin和Finch一起被塞进一辆黑色厢式车扬长而去。

车牌追踪把他们带到了小型机场。从那时起，Reese有整整一周都没有见到Harold Finch。

2

Ray Breslin东张西望，探头探脑。

他的心思活络着呢——Reese想。这不是一个犯了大事儿未经审判就被投入监狱里的人的正常反应。

典狱长对Reese所扮演的Hobbes先生很满意。因为Hobbes先生吹毛求疵而且洁癖严重，装腔作势又毫无廉耻——标准的为了钱什么都做得出来却要故作清高把自己的行为都解释成艺术追求的那一类人——“活人墓”就需要的这种人。

于是Hobbes先生穿上了制服，没有人限制他的自由，并且作为这座监狱的设计师被给予了除了典狱长以外的最高权限。可以每天在自己的小工作室里摆弄那些蝴蝶标本。

在那些为了清洁装帧蝴蝶标本而“绝对不能被打扰” 的时间里，Reese翻遍了这个地方的所有能翻到的记录，既没有Harold Finch也没有Harold Ruddock，在他反反复复看过的监控录像里，甚至没有一个人长得有那么一点儿Finch的影子。

但是Breslin在这里，Finch在哪儿？

Reese看得出Breslin使着劲要去禁闭室遛弯儿。他已经给自己在这里找了几个愿意听他话的盟友。Reese看着这出表演，冷冷地下令把闹事的Breslin关进禁闭室。

马修典狱长很高兴，明显Hobbes比他想象中更快进入状态。

你看，这个地方是一个在黑暗真空中的隔绝的空间，时间在这里是停滞的，空间感在这个透明的牢笼里也变得不甚明了；守卫们戴上面具，他们被剥夺了个性，被当成机器，然而在面具之下，每个人都用自己的本性行事——控制欲带来的满足感是他们最终的追求，对待囚犯时他们会更加不遗余力，尤其在这个法外之地，每个人都会释放心中的野兽。毫无疑问，Hobbes是个中翘楚。他用最快的时间适应了这个地方，不问自己在哪儿不问为什么，因为他设计了这个地方，是神智最清醒的精神病患者。

探照灯打开，一片白光的禁闭室里无法休息，热量让人汗如雨下，Breslin挠着地板发出吼声。典狱长和其他守卫都看见了Hobbes脸上的笑容。

“他在哪儿？”禁闭结束后Hobbes走近Breslin，“和你一起被绑架的程序测试员在哪儿？”他压低声音在Breslin耳边问。

“我不知道。你们不是把他推下直升机了么？”Breslin言语间带着一种“绝不出卖朋友”的坚决。

被推下飞机的是另一个囚犯，这个傻子根本不知道自己正在和什么样的人打交道。——Reese想。如果真的是CIA和军方都参与这场绑架案，那么他们不会就那样轻易杀死“机器”的管理员，如果这座监狱真的如同最初的设计一样，用于给人无尽的刑期，Finch一定还活着。

3

禁闭室和其他囚室一样，都是每层拓扑结构4个单间的设计。Reese注意到有一个单间从来都没有被启用过。

“这里面是我们最重要的一件‘货物’。”典狱长说，“这件‘货物’在这里，不是一次付款，而是每个月都能收到几百万的支票，‘上面的人’亲自托付的。”

“没有摄像头？”Hobbes问。

“没有。因为货物在里面存放期间需要‘遮光保存’，摄像头在完全没有光线的情况下没法工作。”马修典狱长嘿嘿笑着，“里面有一个红外热量传感器，通过这个屏幕可以看到热量人影。我们只要保证货物呆在里面就够了。”

“你们擅自改了我的设计，” Hobbes面无表情地说，“我要验货。”

囚室门打开的时候Reese还是吃了一惊。

整间囚室已经不再是钢化玻璃的透明墙。墙内使用的是柔然的吸音材料，包括天花板和地板在内的六面墙壁上都包上软垫。面前的囚徒被裹在一件约束衣里，袖子裹着手臂一起被一根锁链在肩膀两侧固定。锁链延长的部分把他的整个身体被固定在地板上，保持一种半跪的姿势。

只有情况极其危险的精神病人才用的极端绑缚措施。

那人眯起眼睛，显然对突然射入的光线极其不适应。

Finch……Reese在心里呼唤了一声。

Finch的眼镜早不见了——这就是为什么Reese放在眼镜上的追踪器失效的原因。他的眼睛有些肿，布满血丝，显然正因为每天都遭受大起大落的光线变化而酸痛。他瞪着Reese的方向努力聚焦视线。

“我叫Willard Hobbes，”他用一种傲慢的态度宣布，眼角撇着面前的这个囚徒，“你最好给我记住！”然后转过头向马修询问，“他叫什么？”

“没有名字。”马修典狱长用他脸上的横肉扯开一个笑容，“以前的驾照上名字是Harold Ruddock，现在就是‘货物’，特别托运。如果有增值服务，‘上面的人’还可以再给钱。”

“什么增值服务？”

“一个地址，或者是一个密码。我也搞不明白，但是上次来的那两个人说起过，如果眼前的这个Ruddock先生愿意开口了，他们会带着200万美元现金登船。”典狱长摆出一副善解人意的样子拍拍Hobbes的肩膀，“这个货物到现在从没有说过一个字，都不知道是不是哑巴。Hobbes老弟，你有兴趣试试吗？”

“那你得把他先从这个笼子里弄出来。”Hobbes拉平西装背心肩膀处被拍出的褶皱，嘲讽道，“你们这样把他关着，他永远也不会信任你，你还指望他说什么呢？”他顿了顿，仿佛对眼前的对话一下失去了兴趣，低头摆弄了一会儿自己的指甲，又扭头对马修笑起来，“你知道为什么这里的牢房是全透明的么？不是因为方便监视，而是为了——让他们看到外面，那是——希望。不不不，”他摆摆手，拿出老师教育学生的口吻来，“用黑暗的绝望没有办法得到信息，希望却可以。”他走上前去，伸出手捏住那“货物”的下巴，放低的声音暗哑如同爱语，“你想要出去么？想要让双手自由？想要走上几步？”他的嘴唇都快贴上对方的侧脸，然后突然一下子退开，咯咯笑起来，仿佛自己讲了一个很好笑的笑话却没有人捧场，冲着典狱长和四周几个戴着面具的狱警说，“看看你们的表情，呵呵，你们在想什么？Oops，你的脸都黑了。你们以为他能出得去？把他放出去走上几步他就会变成一只小鸟拍拍翅膀飞走了？好像……一只小麻雀，一只知更鸟？咻——”

说完，他头也不回地走了出去。

4

Ray Breslin再一次看见他的程序测试员Harold Ruddock的时候几乎没有认出他来。Ruddock看上去瘦了不少又憔悴不堪。Breslin觉得自己应该也没有好多少，但是他的越狱计划还在实行当中，并且虽然进展缓慢，好歹还有所进展。他已经猜到禁闭室的地板下面可能是通风设备，如果运气够好，可以一直向上通往外面。但Ruddock看上去魂不守舍，他被两个带面具的狱警押送来到餐厅的公共区域，面前放着的食物几乎没有动，盘子里有一些西兰花，一块淋了黑色酱汁的肉排，肉排只被切掉一个角，还有一只新鲜的橙子。

Breslin走上去，两个狱警立即用带电的警棍做出防备的姿势。“嘿，我只想问问，如果他不要吃了，这些好东西可不可以不要浪费？”

“请便吧。”Ruddock的声音轻得像蚊子嗡嗡。

Breslin吃掉了剩下的肉排和橙子。

几次过后，这两个狱警不再对这种餐桌上的小事感兴趣了，他们无所事事地在周围踱着步，等着Ruddock吃完之后把他押回那个特殊牢房里。

“很抱歉把你卷进来。” Breslin一边往嘴里塞面包一边低声说，“听着，我会想办法把你弄出去，但是你得配合我。”

“你的计划行不通Breslin先生。而我不是在质疑你的能力，而是，这座监狱结构合理管理严苛，多像是建在你的思路之上的东西啊。”

“然而我们还是可以从最基本的做起：地形、人员规律、弱点。这里很可能在中西部的某个地下，天然洞窟什么的，很适合这里直上直下的结构。对于这个监狱，你看到了什么？”

“大部分时间我都‘看’不到东西。”Ruddock的声音始终轻轻的，小心翼翼，连表情都没有多少。

“随便说说？”

“这座监狱采用了拓扑分型的结构，如果发生监狱暴乱，暴乱可以逐层控制，每一个控制模块都可以和其他模块隔离。每4个囚室组成一个单元，建在同一个平台上；每4个单元一组，与其他单元从地形上隔离开，这便是一个模块；每4个模块是一层，公用同一个钢结构梁柱支撑；每4层组成一个区，每个区的囚犯背后都有区域识别的字母。A到D说明目前这个地方共有4个区正在使用，也就是说这里最多有1024名囚犯。但是这里的警力并不多，日常每个单元最多只有一名守卫，也就是每个班次最多只有256人，考虑到机动和轮休，这里的狱警总数也绝对不会超过512个。”

“Harold Ruddock，看不出来你是个厉害的家伙！”Breslin高兴地说，“现在，我们要想办法再去一次禁闭室，我已经想到一个办法检测一下这里，运气好的话我可以通过管道爬出去，一旦到了地面我就去找Abigail派人接我们回去。”

说完，他把面前整盆肉汁面条朝Harold Ruddock的脸上泼了上去。

5

探照灯的光明晃晃地打在身上，Finch发现自己的眼睛完全无法睁开。即使闭上眼睛，这里强烈的光线和热量也让人不停流汗。没有办法睡，没有办法休息，在禁闭室里就是纯粹的消耗。

一个人影到了他的面前，挡住刺眼的光线。

Finch跪在地上，尽自己脊背所能承受的最大弧度努力蜷缩起来，现在他略微睁开眼，可以看到一双做工精美的皮鞋在自己面前。

一个响指，探照灯的光线灭了。

“你好，Harold……”他的声音一向轻柔。

Finch把脖子仰到几乎不能承受的位置才能勉强从最下方看到面前站着这人的下巴。他连滚带爬地退开一些，在近视造成的模糊和强光过后的眩晕中看到一身烟灰细条纹西装三件套，配着真丝面料的灰蓝色领带打成一个细致的双扣温莎结，外套口袋里还插着同色口袋巾，露出的部分折出了两个小三角。

“Mr.…”Finch把最后那声“Reese”掐死在喉咙里，“Hobbes。”

Hobbes露出满意的一笑，冲后面跟着的两个狱警挥挥手，让他们退开一些。

Finch想象中他的John Reese兴许会问候他的状况，会检查他的身体，或者至少试图帮助他换一个更加舒适的姿势，然而眼前的人似乎毫不关心这些，只是兀自观察着Finch的反应，仿佛观察蝴蝶扇动翅膀的形象。

“我知道你是个聪明人，而我，是个诚实可靠的生意人。你的价值，在一个地址上，‘那个’地址。”他笑了下，仿佛大发慈悲似的蹲下身靠近Finch，掏出口袋巾去擦Finch额头上渗出的汗珠，然后又退开一些，欣赏面前的小个子战战兢兢的样子。“你死了。你被提前埋葬在这儿。蛆虫会啃噬你的骨骼，蚯蚓在你的脑子里做窝，那朵玫瑰花的根扎在哪儿呢？”他伸出一根手指点点Finch心口的位置，凑近用只有两个人才听得见的声音飞快地说，“只有医疗室没有监控。”

Finch瞪大眼睛，突然眼神柔和起来。他小心地挪了挪身体，到了背对监控探头的位置。“探头的自动光圈在开探照灯的时候需要多久才能自动调节？”

“5秒。”Hobbes说的时候连嘴都没怎么动。

“好好利用，John。”Finch压低声音说完，便恢复用那个颤颤巍巍的受惊的声音说，“我……我听说Breslin先生要越狱，我发誓我没有参与！我什么都告诉你！”

“那个地址呢？”Hobbes眯起眼睛，手里的口袋巾一寸一寸在“货物”先生脸上游走。

那个光头的狱警走进来，在Hobbes耳边低声说了点什么。

“我马上去检查。”Hobbes说完，重新把注意力转回“货物”先生的脸上。“那个地址！”Hobbes表现得很不耐烦。

“我……我不喜欢肉汁面条。”“货物”先生憋出这么一句话。

“混蛋。”狱警甩出右手给了“货物”先生一个耳光。正当他还要继续替Hobbes先生教训囚犯宣扬礼教时被Hobbes冷着脸拦了下来。

“你出去！把灯光打开。”Hobbes把所有的狱警都支了出去。

“闭眼，Harold。”他悄声说。在探照灯刚打开监控探头光圈的一片白茫茫中，真正的John Reese笑容和这片白光一样明亮温暖，他准确地找到了Harold Finch的嘴唇。

6

在那间关过Breslin的禁闭室，Hobbes皱着眉头撇了眼在角落里松脱的螺钉。

“应该是生锈了吧？”典狱长陪在一旁问。

他接过螺钉放到舌尖上舔了舔，“大概吧。”

“探头也突然有一阵子没有图像。”一个狱警补充。

“现在呢？”Hobbes头也没回地问。

“已经恢复了。”

“那你还来找我做什么？”Hobbes语气不善，全是嘲讽。他压根不再注意围着他团团转的几个狱警和典狱长，挤开他们转身去了自己的兼做标本室的办公室。

“Hobbes老弟，你这就太不够意思了。”典狱长追过来，看见Hobbes拿出那些宝贝蝴蝶标本开始摆弄，有些生气了，“我知道你，你爱财嘛。我们的生意本来也就是如此，何况这次的货物一旦开口还有提成，没错，我说的就是那个特殊货物！但是你这个态度是什么意思？别以为我给你权利动用‘活人墓’的人力你就可以为所欲为，那200万还指不定是谁的呢！”

Hobbes翻了个白眼，看典狱长的眼神活像看一只汪汪乱叫的吉娃娃。“你知道为什么你和你的手下都得听我的么？”他板着脸指着跟着他们的光头狱警，示意让他过来，手指轻轻敲打桌面打着拍子，攀上狱警壮硕同时也满载肥膘的右臂，盯着他看着。“那个时候，谁给的你胆子把货物随便扔下飞机的？”突然一个发力，把他的右壁拽住，随着“咔啪”一声，狱警的右臂被拽脱臼了。

“啊~”一声惨叫。

Hobbes并没有放过他，然后顺势又拽住他的右手砸到桌面上，抄起一把镊子插进了他的手背。“谁又给了你权力对我正在审讯的犯人动手呢？”Hobbes的声音却还是温温柔柔的，冲着狱警和典狱长各送了一个笑容。

狱警已经疼得额头冒汗，几乎说不出话来。“我……知道错了……求你……”

Hobbes这才满意地收手，一下把镊子拔出来，欣赏狱警又发出的倒抽冷气的声音。“那个被你推下飞机的货物的钱就从你的工资里扣吧。”他说得轻轻巧巧，好像这下突然转换了心情，坐到椅子里翘起二郎腿，转身对着典狱长，掏出西装口袋里的那块小手巾放到鼻子上嗅，“现在知道为什么我说了算么？——因为即使在审讯方面，我也是个艺术家。”

 

自上次进入禁闭室从医生那里回来后，在监狱餐厅的公共区域里，Breslin有些神不守舍地坐在Harold Ruddock的餐桌旁。

“我是不是应该问问你怎么样了？所以，我们在哪儿？” Ruddock问。

“在一艘大船上。巨轮。肯定有稳定装置，我们根本感觉不出来。”Breslin踱着步子，“得搞清楚我们在什么位置。如果真的这个监狱是个法外之地，那应该是在公海上，太平洋或者大西洋，不会远离陆地，否则难以补给。”

“橙子。”Harold Ruddock说，“午餐里有新鲜橙子，水分很充足，医疗补给可以通过直升机，但是食物和水不行，那么这条船的补给周期应该在20天左右。”

“也许还需要再想办法到甲板上去一次，可以通过星象的位置判断这条船所处的纬度。” 

“Breslin先生我不建议你这么做。”Harold Ruddock抬起头望着Breslin诚恳地说，他犹豫了一下，终于轻声补充，“我不认为下一次还会有生锈的螺钉等着你——而且还没有上螺帽。”

7

“Breslin绝对不能从这里走出去！这是你设计的，你得保证！”典狱长忧心忡忡地对Hobbes告诫着，“你为什么不展现下你的‘艺术’呢？”

Hobbes鄙夷地转过脸去，无声骂了句“放屁”，回过头来却换上诚恳的语气。“当然，”他说，顺便敲了敲一旁右手还打着绷带的狱警，“我给你找了点事做，你一定会喜欢的！”

每天夜里，Breslin都不得不忍受狱警拿着带电的警棍敲打玻璃外墙发出的巨大噪音，他无法睡觉，白天也很难集中精神，日渐虚弱。然而让他更担心的是，他的程序测试员作为交换情报的奖赏，最近从他那个特制禁闭室被调去了E区。E区尚未投入使用，唯一的一个透明囚室就是专门为Harold Ruddock准备的。

“你还不能放弃希望，”Harold Ruddock看着脸色苍白眼睛布满红丝的Breslin说。

“我们没有希望出去了。”他绝望地说。

“我想我可以争取到一个同伴，在这个越狱的计划中有个内应总是好的。” Harold Ruddock左右四顾，终于压低声音在Breslin耳边说，“我曾经也一度对人生绝望，因为即使是自由的，生活也是一个无力逃脱的牢笼……”他撇撇嘴，“我失去过很多东西，直到自己不再期望生命里有什么奇迹。可是后来，我还是遇见一个人一些事，让我对世界又有了些希望——Breslin先生，你为什么当初要干这一行呢？”

“因为我以前是个公诉人，把一些坏蛋送进监狱，难以置信的是，那个家伙恨了我整整3年，他都在计划着如何越狱，然后向我复仇。我那个时候想，我一定要保证没有人能从监狱里逃脱。”

“Breslin先生如果你对公平和正义尚存有一些希望，就请不要放弃。” Harold Ruddock拉住了Ray Breslin的手，“以前，我也无力对公平和正义有什么妄想，只能眼睁睁看着一些糟糕的事以命运的名义发生，然而——现在有人能够帮助我，让我觉得还没有绝望，还能做些什么，在一切终成定局之前。所以Breslin先生，你不能让绝望打垮你。”

“哼，”Breslin说，“你自己的状况看上也不怎么样。”

“我最近都没有睡觉，” Harold Ruddock说，“我在想，既然我们已经大体搞清楚了狱警的分布，如果可以渗透这里的监控系统，我们就有机会到达甲板层。这样只要搞清楚了这条船的航线，就可以通知救援。”

“你的内应呢？他是谁，可靠吗？”

“恐怕现在我还不能告诉你这些，Breslin先生你得明白，这些信息越是保密，才越能保证没有蛛丝马迹被泄露出去。而且——奥尔洛娃号现在还失踪着呢。”

“什么？”

“奥尔洛娃号是一条失去动力的船舶，在拖运的过程中缆线断裂成了在大西洋上漂浮的鬼船，加拿大海警找了近3年还没有找到她。如果我们所在的这条船同样在海上漂浮着，为了节约动力，最好的方法是沿着洋流缓慢航行，那么很有可能和漂浮的奥尔洛娃号行进在类似的航线上，你觉得Abigail需要几年把我们找到呢？”

“好吧，”Breslin跌坐在条凳上，弄出很大的响声，“如果我们现在没搞清楚这条该死的船的航线，就算上到了甲板上又有什么用？难道指望路过的海盗打劫正好把我们接走吗？”

Harold Ruddock像听到什么好主意一样浅笑起来：“这一点，兴许我可以安排。”

8

Hobbes坐在标本室里聚精会神地摆弄着放大镜灯下的小东西时，典狱长带着手下的狱警冲了进来。“你得看看这个。”他说。

监控里，独自坐在E区透明囚室里的Harold Ruddock正神经质地敲打着透明的玻璃墙。

“他是在发送什么消息吗？”典狱长问。Hobbes皱起眉头，转身抄起一本Ray Breslin写的越狱大全翻了起来。

“这儿，”在花花绿绿的标签中间，Hobbes找到了那份密码对照表。“如果他想要和别人联系，就照着这份密码表翻译出来。”

“Hobbes先生，”一个狱警对着电脑犹豫着说，“他敲打的频率和这份密码表上的并不符合，这样翻译出来的东西没有意义。”

“看来我们是真的让他精神崩溃了。”典狱长高兴地说。

Hobbes眯起眼睛，若有所思地笑了。

之后的几天，Hobbes除了把自己变本加厉地关在标本室里，就是独自在监控室里，整夜静静倾听在E区那个单间里敲打玻璃的声音。

对死亡的恐惧在人类的本性里。如果人的死亡可以把灵魂带走的话，这些未死的人的灵魂在何处栖身呢？这些曾经鲜活的生命被过早埋葬在这个活人墓中，透明的墓穴夜夜啃噬灵魂，直到他们希望泯灭，成为行走的尸体。没有国家想要接受的囚犯，被世界遗忘的灵魂。比肉体上的痛苦更大的绝望是精神上的凄凉，如同这大海一般，波涛汹涌又死气沉沉。

Hobbes把E区的监控放到最大，看着Harold仰面躺在如同棺椁的小床上，那张床大概也真如棺材板一样硬吧，他那惯于使用电脑的手放在床边反复敲击着，发出“咔哒咔哒”的声音。Hobbes无法抗拒侧耳倾听，表情随着监控里的声响变化而有不同。有那么几个瞬间，他都不可抑制地想要伸手触摸屏幕。然而他只是用修长的手指无意识地抚弄自己的领口，勾画领带结上的形状，闭上眼睛默默数着声音，指甲刮过喉结，想象另一双手的温度。

他记得那年冬天的情形，Mr. Reese穿着敞开领子的白衬衫和半长的大衣和裹得严严实实的Finch走在中央公园的冷风中，拿着两杯煎绿茶。即使绿茶的热量通过手心传来，Reese仍然可以感觉到和Finch肩膀擦碰到的温度，他的身体和他的心一样充满能量蓄势待发。

然而现在在这里，这条正行驶在北回归线温暖洋流的船舶中温度适宜明亮宽敞的监控室里，作为Hobbes，他只能感觉到从脊髓里渗透出的寒冷，即使他扣上衬衫的每一棵纽扣，把领带拉到最高，即使身上穿着羊驼绒的西装三件套。这寒冷来自他的体内，又在整个监控室里发散而去，他急切地需要另一个人的体温和他温柔的抚慰，然而他只能被定格在冰点的沉默中，隔着监控探头、线缆和显示器，用这难以企及真正触感的电子图像聊以安慰。

我们都被困在各自的墓穴之中，惘然祈盼彼此。如果我们无法相交，这艘巨轮便是我们的埋骨之地，而我正穿着我最好的尸衣。

9

Finch正揉着眼睛，Breslin一个箭步冲过来，在他旁边坐下。“你的内应那里安排得怎么样了？”他问。

“一切顺利。三天后会有一条补给船接近我们，整个补给过程中补给船会和我们所在的这条船呈并行姿态。海上补给虽然对军队来说是家常便饭，但是这里的船员毕竟比不上正规军，所以补给的时候会全员出动。那个时候正是这里守卫最弱的情况。”

“虽然你很棒，但我也没闲着。”Breslin高兴起来，“你看那里的几组守卫，正常情况下如果在巴比伦区自由活动，三层瞭望台上每一层会有2名持枪守卫。剩下的守卫待命。上次我们打斗的时候，狱警是六人一组进来控制局势的，所以当我们在巴比伦区的时候，正常守卫是12人，加上待命的，不超过24个。但是A到D四个区域有的时候会分开活动，每个活动区域都有钢制门板，这足以把4个区隔离开。”

“我想隔离也是有好处的，” Harold Ruddock说，“一旦隔离，其他区的囚犯无法逃走，外面的狱警也无法进入。我想，兴许你该找你在C区的朋友帮帮忙。上次我们估算守卫总数在500左右，如果海上补给开始，会有至少一半人投入补给作业，加上甲板上的守卫和C区的情况，足以在A区制造一起人手不足的‘小’事故了。有一件事情得提前告诉你——”Harold Ruddock转过身，别扭地把脖子和身体一起扭向Breslin的方向，“我制作了一个小小的程序，这个程序会把整个船的监控串接，如果你看到了监控探头，只要将探头的开关拨到后面，就会自动触发这个程序。”

“天哪——”Breslin几乎要惊呼起来，“你被关在这儿怎么写程序？”

Harold露出一丝得意的笑容，“我的确没有办法接触这里的系统，也没有办法摸到电脑，但是控制程序的底层机器码是通用的。机器码可以绕过软件直接控制硬件，我只需要将底层机器码写好，给我的内应，让他想办法存入系统存储器就可以了。”他流露出骄傲自豪的神情，“要不被发现是一件很危险的事情，但是我的人就是能够把这完成。”他冲着Breslin眨眨眼，“我也会用同样的办法把运动传感器串接起来，Breslin先生如果你找到任何一个运动传感器，请把它直接摧毁就可以。”

“要知道，”Ray Breslin皱起眉，把他那张本来已经皱巴巴的脸搞出了更多褶子，“一个普普通通的程序测试员是不会这么聪明的。”

“一个普普通通的壮汉也不会以越狱为生。” Harold Ruddock回敬。

“我们彼此彼此。”Breslin伸出手，“等我们出去了，也许应该重新认识一下，交个朋友，喏，你可以叫我Ray。”

“那么等出去了再说吧。” Harold轻轻巧巧地说，随后又想起了什么，“还有一件事，Breslin先生，即使那个时候你没有看见我，也请不要停止你的越狱计划。到达甲板层之后我的联系人会安排一架直升机把你接走。”

“那你怎么办？”Breslin紧张起来，“我看上去像那种抛弃朋友自己逃命的人吗？”

“Breslin先生——Ray，”Harold顿了一下，“你是个好人，但恐怕我们只有一次机会。无论发生了什么，请按照制定的计划离开这里。我想，我对自己的离开还是有所安排的。”

“好吧，”Breslin无奈地叹口气，“希望‘制定越狱计划’就是你把自己搞得看上去一团糟的原因。你最近有睡觉吗？”

“我得承认直接使用机器码比我想象中更耗费时间，但是……”

突然冲进来的狱警打断了Harold讲到一半的话，他们手中的警棍上高压电正滋滋冒着蓝色电弧，他们不由分说把Breslin拽到一边，冲着Harold Ruddock伸出电棍，像一袋稻谷一样把他拖走了。

10

眼罩被拿下来的一瞬间Harold Finch觉得自己一定是被锤子砸中了脑袋，然后又被凿子一下一下敲着。眼下审讯室里的灯光让他睁不开眼，每一次人影晃动和光线的变化都让他头痛欲裂。不妙的是这种疼痛开始往他的脊背蔓延，沿着骨髓流向背部和腰间，他发现在这种持续的痛苦中他的手正在微微颤抖，每一次呼吸都会让他眼前发黑。

皮笑肉不笑的典狱长马修走进审讯室，两个穿戴整齐全身黑色的狱警站在Finch的两边。

典狱长腆着自己的大肚子，他的领带中的一根需要系得很短才能让另一根沿着肚子的弧度下垂到足够的长度。

“Harold Ruddock，”典狱长高兴地念着Finch的假名，搓着双手，“挪到E区已经这么久了，就是不肯吐点什么给我”

“我并不明白。”

“你看，CIA就是喜欢打哈哈，他们要的无非就是一个地址，而我们这个监狱么，是私人出资赞助的，你给个地址兴许能得自由，我拿钱，大家都高兴不是么？”他拍拍肚皮，装出一副和蔼可亲的样子，“如果你不说，我大可以再把你送回那个全黑的禁闭室里去。或者么，我这里有些‘小玩具’，也许你想试试？”

Hobbes冲进审讯室的时候见到的就是这样一幕。他一把扯开两个正按住Finch肩膀的狱警。

“这是怎么回事儿？”Hobbes压低的声音里充满威胁。

“Hobbes老弟，别往心里去。”典狱长作势又要去拍Hobbes的肩膀，被他的眼神瞪了回来，最终只是讪讪地把手往西装上抹了两下，“你看，虽然这个货物给了你一些Ray Breslin的情报，但他身上的其他信息更值钱。我们不能因小失大不是？”

Hobbes似乎被逗笑了。“你看，CIA说Harold Ruddock搞了个什么机器，把整个美国都快要翻过来了，现在CIA，国土安全局，兴许还有FBI，争着抢着要先拿到这个地址；而Ray Breslin呢？他可是个越狱专家，而出钱把他送到这儿的人需要保证即使是他也没有办法逃出升天。”他皱皱眉，故意作出一副为难的样子，凑到典狱长耳边，“可是我呢，这两份钱我都要！”

挤开典狱长走进审讯室，Hobbes在审讯桌的另一头坐下。“你看，我的时间很宝贵。”他指一指还站在角落里不肯走的马修典狱长，拿手摩挲着下巴，托着腮说，“要不给你个10秒钟交待点让我感兴趣的东西吧？”

“我……不知道你在问什么。”Finch一时也不清楚这是哪一出，他试探着回答。熬过典狱长第一轮的审问，他只觉得头痛。也许我发烧了——他想，电灯的光晕变得难以忍受得刺眼。

“9秒了哦~”

“呃，我听说政府有一项秘密监控计划，可以监控所有人的邮件、电话……”他说的很慢，每一次呼吸都能感觉到心脏的跳动挤压胸腔。

Hobbes翻了个白眼，百无聊赖地把小指塞到嘴里啃起指甲，“8秒。”

“据说那个机器不在国内！”

抓额头，“7秒~”

“那我写给你！”Finch灵机一动。

Hobbes拉开抽屉拿出纸笔，得意扬扬地扫了典狱长一眼。

“我本来是要带着这个秘密前往香港公布的，你知道那里吗？是个真正有着新闻自由和言论自由的地方。”Finch对着纸条写写画画。

揉脸，Hobbes翻个白眼，又哼哧笑起来，“你就是喜欢这样是不是？6秒。”

“我本来要把政府的监控秘密全抖出来。”Finch继续絮絮叨叨。

“5！”他瞪着Finch的方向，手指戳在自己脸上。

“CIA要的东西在国外——不过不是俄国。你猜在哪儿？”

“4。”Hobbes拍了桌子。

“不要急嘛。”

“3、2、1。”

“好了。”Finch把写好的纸条对折，慢慢越过桌面向Hobbes的方向推过去。

Hobbes的眼神在Finch身上和字条上来回游弋，最终还是打开纸条，典狱长用他的身体难以负荷的高速冲上去一把夺了过来。上面赫然写着：海螺共和国。

“都说了不在国内。”

虽然Hobbes竭力隐忍自己的笑容，马修典狱长却是气急败坏地冲上去拽住Finch囚衣的领口把他推倒在地上。然而Hobbes发现Harold甚至连一点反抗都没有。

“Harold Ruddock先生，这招没用。”Hobbes紧盯着地上的人，没有得到任何回答。

“Harold？Harold！”

11

这是Finch两周以来睡得最好的一次。

他梦见儿时和父亲在车库里修车，车库的门口飘来母亲烤蛋糕的香甜味儿。他的潜意识能感觉到安全温暖的意境，这是家。他顺着香味而去，打开的门一扇又一扇，他跑得太快太远，父亲母亲被落在身后，渐渐看不见。他慌起来，像被人追逐似的往前拼命跑去，他看到Nathan，于是向好友伸出手，可是Nathan只是站在那里。跟我走呀，他说。Nathan摇摇头，给他一个安抚似的微笑，双手叠放在身前，静默地站着。在远处的门外，他看见了Grace，但是她和他隔着那扇玻璃门，无论他怎么招呼，Grace都不曾注意到他。他只得向前——事实上，他感觉到周围的一切都如潮水向后退去，只有他，在不可抑制的前行。他撞开一道又一道门，终于在一片光亮中走到了尽头。

Finch认得这个地方，一个图书馆，光线黯淡，地上散落了一地的旧书和灰尘。里面正坐在桌前的大个子把脚翘在了他的书桌上，手里捧着个粉红色的纸盒。

“你怎么才来，Finch？”他问，带着故作娇嗔的抱怨，“甜甜圈都要被小熊吃光了。”

Finch无比明白地知道这里不是他的居所，不是安全屋，不是落脚点，他想要回家，脚步却带他到了这里。他想摸摸那人的脸，伸出的手被握住。

在医疗室里醒来的时候正映入眼帘的就是那双宝石般的灰蓝色眼睛。

有那么一会儿，他们只是无声无息的对望，迷失在彼此的目光和呼吸中。然后他才意识到自己的手还攥在别人的掌心，想抽出来时又被握紧。那个穿着三件套扮作撒旦的男人凑上来，像一条蛇一样把Finch卷进自己的怀里。

“John，”在无声拥抱了好一阵子之后Finch终于放心让自己说出那个名字，他觉得自己是老板，又比员工年长，兴许应该承担些安抚的职责，因此挣开一只手臂，把手放到眼前人的脸上，手指穿过灰白的头发，又把打理得整整齐齐的发型拨乱了一些，“你还好吧？”他问。

“哦Harold，”Reese用他那个性感沙哑的声音呼唤起老板的名字，“你才是那个还没有上刑就晕过去的人。”

Finch愣了一下，依稀想起沉入黑暗前在审讯室的那出戏剧，灯光的闪耀和头痛的感觉。然而现在他只感觉到Reese手心的热度以及那只手掌在他的脖颈处温柔的依托。于是Finch投桃报李得把自己员工的脸捧起来，在鬓角印上一个吻，把他尽可能得拉进自己怀里。

Reese像一只得了宠爱的猫那样闭上眼睛，往Finch身上凑，双手环在自家老板的腰上。

这只行动优雅的大猫咪很快不安分起来，兀自在老板身上蹭过一阵之后自说自话地抓起老板的一只手放到唇边，亲吻苍白的指节。Finch发现自己无力阻止自家员工进一步把爪子伸进宽松囚服里的行为，那双可以操作任何枪支的手和那些可以制作细致标本的手指正在努力在他身上游移。Finch把下巴搁到员工的肩膀上，在最终放弃抵抗之前只来得及问上一句：“你知道，比起在一个海上墓地的房间里做爱，我宁可有一天你离开，找个啰嗦又难看的女人生一群孩子躺在沙发上看电视吃薯片漫无目的地把小肚腩当成餐台——即使你觉得那样的生命没有意义。”

“我一直都知道。”Reese停了下来，捏着Finch下巴平视他，“但是太晚了。现在，我真的会想把你关在透明的囚笼之中，像一只蝴蝶。而我会一直看着，一直看着你，”他郑重其事地宣布，“Harold Finch，除了和我一起进坟墓，你无处可去。”

哦，那样也不错——Finch那样想着，没有意识到是否把这句话说了出来。

Reese把自家老板按在医疗椅上，动作激烈得推倒了旁边散落的药品和医疗器械，像剥开一只栗子一样粗暴地撤掉Finch的囚服。但他的亲吻如此虔诚，如同久在海上漂泊的水手亲吻陆地。

Finch后面的记忆被Reese进入他身体的动作打成了一块块碎片，他感觉到刚进入时的痛苦，混杂无与伦比的安全感，信任、依恋和爱把他们捆绑在一起。也许Finch以前是个控制狂人，从不和别人公平较量，掌握不对等的信息才能让他觉得强大，但他难以解释此时此刻，当未卜的命运在召唤他，他只能委身于一个巨大墓穴中的一隅，当他的身体也不受掌控，被另一个人的掌控却感到无比安心。最后的高潮是一片强大温暖的海浪，在光明的尽头，他终究回到了自己的归处。

12

Finch躺在自家员工、保镖加情人的怀里，享受偷得半刻宁静，暂时没有医生，也没有狱警的打扰——直到死理性派控制狂Finch跳出来问了那句煞风景的话，“我的那个程序你搞得怎么样了？”

Reese懒洋洋地打个哈欠，手还在老板没有经过锻炼的软肚子上揉着，“放松，Harold，那个程序我已经烧到存储器上了。真搞不懂这个地方的设计，这里的电脑系统连个USB接口都没有。”

“这就是重点Reese先生，要知道俄罗斯给他们的空间站操作系统从Windows换成Linux不是没有理由的。越通用的接口越会导致病毒感染的风险，这恐怕就是这个监狱系统根本没有一般外接存储器接口的原因。你需要到主机那里把已经编写好程序的芯片直接插入主机内的预留芯片接口。”滔滔不绝的Finch先生大有强迫症发作的趋势，“我直接用机器代码写的程序应该能够绕过操作系统直接控制摄像头和运动传感器……”

“Harold，Harold，”Reese赶紧把一说到科技新知技术精髓就要手舞足蹈的自家老板兼情人圈到怀里，拽住他的手脚，“程序没有问题；标本室的放大镜灯很好用；芯片已经准备好了，而其他人都围着Breslin的密码表团团转呢，你每天晚上都用莫尔斯码敲了那么多遍，不会有问题的。”

Finch觉得如果条件允许，Reese绝对可以光用声音做爱。“我也不是只用莫尔斯码敲代码……”Finch终于喃喃了几句。

“是啊，还敲了一晚上我的名字。”

活人墓里没有日落也没有黎明，终于Reese起身，慢条斯理地把自己又塞回Willard Hobbes的皮囊里。他背着身把马甲纽扣仔细扣好，口袋巾塞回胸前。“到时候你们从A区往轮机室走，我会把其他守卫调走，直升机会在甲板平台等着，记着，到了时间就起飞，无论发生什么绝对不要回头。”

“那你怎么办呢？”Finch着急起来，拉住了Reese的胳臂。

穿戴整齐重新恢复了人模人样的Reese温柔地笑起来，临走之前他俯下身在Finch额头留下一个吻，“放心，Harold，我永远都会回到你的身边。”

 

Reese把机箱打开准备把芯片换上的时候，马修典狱长带着几个狱警也在附近。

“这是要干什么？”典狱长怀疑地问。

“芯片升级。”重新化身Hobbes的John Reese拍拍手。

“可是我们这里的系统从来都没有升级过。”典狱长明显不相信。

“哼，”Hobbes用看白痴的眼神鄙夷地扫着典狱长，直到对方开始冒出冷汗，“俄罗斯给他们的空间站操作系统从Windows换成Linux不是没有理由的，越通用的接口越会导致病毒感染的风险。”他停顿下，享受着典狱长突然转成崇拜的眼神，“别拿你没有的东西来对我妄加猜测，比如智商什么的。”这次换成是Hobbes宽容大量地拍拍典狱长的肩膀，“还有，现在你可以找你的CIA朋友来收货了。”他掏出一个已经封口的信封甩了甩，“这个就是CIA要的地址。”他说完，兀自走开了。

典狱长望着Hobbes远去的背影，沉下脸来。“你看，这年头做什么事情都要留个后手。”他说着，搭上身边的狱警的背，装作同情的看着他还没拆纱布的手，“把我们的贵重货物取来，还是放在保险箱里才最放心啊。”

于是Finch又一次被带到了那间特制的禁闭室外面，虽然他反复告诫自己不能流露情绪，但恐惧感还是蔓延开来。

马修典狱长搓着手，神经兮兮的笑，“抱歉Harold Ruddock先生，你可是我的贵重资产，CIA过两天就要来验货了，所以你还得在这个保险箱里待着。”

他亲自动手，一把把Finch推进那个黑盒子里，吹着口哨，拿出那套约束衣，另外两个带着黑面具的狱警不由分说紧紧按住Finch，把他塞回那套裹尸布一样的囚服里，重新拿起锁链，扣好。

“你看，我知道你把地址给了Hobbes那小子，可是我不能让他把钱和功劳都占了，委屈你在这儿好好的，别费心吼叫啦，看看这儿的墙壁，这些吸音材料都是高级货，你喊破喉咙也没有人听得到。”然后又指了指角落，“你瞧，那是个红外热量传感器，在我的小监控屏上你就是个橙色的一团，除非死了才会有人把你捞出来。而这个门外的密码，只有我一个人知道，等我拿了钱，就会把你交给我们CIA的朋友们，别想玩什么花样！”

13

直升机螺旋桨划破晴空。Hobbes正面无表情地站在甲板上。他挑了略浅色系灰紫色的衬衫，配上深紫色的领带和烟灰色西服，配与领带同色系的口袋巾，领带是他来到这座活人墓之前的最后一刻从Finch的衣柜里摸走的，面料厚实精制，暗藏菱形压纹，他花时间打了个漂亮的双扣温莎结——就像Finch一贯喜欢的那样。

下来的两个人中的一个正是第一次见到典狱长时候遇到的特工。

“Hobbes先生，”其中一个特工把两个黑色特制的帆布袋自放到他面前，“按照你的吩咐，200万现金都已经用防水包装放在这两个袋子里了。”

Hobbes打个响指，指挥旁边的两个狱警验钞。自己则百无聊赖地摆弄手指，整理领口。

“CIA还会特地少给你钱么？”一个特工不屑，“货物呢？”

Hobbes把他们引入船舱中的监控室，指着红外热量传感器的图像，“这个就是你们的货物，”然后把那个信封甩到两个特工的脸上，“这个是地址，等马修典狱长来个给你们开那个‘保险箱’的密码，你们就可以把人领走了。”

“生意人都是些老狐狸。”特工们摇头。

“而我，今天还有些别的事情要做，”Hobbes仿佛想了想，似乎对于接下来要弄脏自己衣服而感到犹豫。“今天C区有一场演出，我已经安排了三倍守卫。”他把注意力移到满屏的监控上。

监控中C区还是一片平静，反倒是混合区那几个新纳粹围住了几个穆斯林。

这天是个晴天，可惜甲板下方的囚室里根本感觉不到。Breslin在C区的兄弟已经把C区要组织越狱的消息放了出去，C区的守卫至少翻了三倍。现在他在混合区，等着时机成熟。但让他不安的是，他已经两，天没有见到Harold Ruddock。本来按照计划，他们两个会在A区内应搞出来的骚乱中放倒几个守卫，抢走他们的枪，然后一路往上，从安保相对薄弱的轮机室附近来到甲板层。

直觉告诉他Harold那里出了事。他本应该取消这次计划，等他想到把Harold也带出来的办法，但是一场越狱行动就像一辆行驶中的火车一样难以停下，也许不会有更好的机会了。

Breslin看着几个漫不经心的狱警正晃过来，他身边的几个牢友开始往对方身上招呼拳头。

他知道，必须按照计划，就像他答应过的那样。

14

补给船已经和这艘海上监狱呈并行状态，横向补给用的索链将两条船连接，软油管悬空于水面之上，一直连接到“活人墓”的甲板。“活人墓”的警卫有一半都在忙着连接管线，监控补给过程，直到报警声响起，他们的无线电里传来同样的消息：原本应该发生在C区的越狱行动发生在了A区。

Breslin乘着混乱，转到了一个狱警身后，一个背后锁喉，放倒狱警后夺过他的手表，把枪塞到自己的裤带里。等第二个狱警惊觉，向他扑来时，他顺势拽过第二个的上臂，借力把他的头撞向楼梯上的铁栏杆。等他收走第二个的枪械后看了眼手表，按照他和Harold原本的计划，他需要在10分钟内上到甲板层。

“哼，C区根本没有越狱，反倒是在A区，现在所有人都去A区。”监控室里Hobbes用漫不经心的冷漠腔调说。

Breslin已经跑到二层平台，他转向更隐蔽一些的楼梯继续向三层跑去。几个刚发现不对的狱警追了过来，他送了他们一人一枪。

还有8分钟。

他看到了那个摄像头，在三层楼梯的顶端。他按照Harold告诉他的方法拧开摄像头的外盖，把后侧的拨片开关拨到后侧，冲着摄像头比起中指：“如果你们敢伤我那个朋友，我会亲自拿挺机枪把你们达成筛子！”然后一把扯掉了摄像头，转身进了船舱区。

6分钟。

Hobbes在监控室里看着Breslin的表演，冷笑一声。所有的监控视频变成了一片黑暗，运动传感器自动开始运作，代表Breslin的小红点出现在船舱平面图上。

“全面封锁这个区域。你们全都过去拦截他！”Hobbes吩咐，顺便拿起话筒，“你跑不掉的Breslin，我知道你在哪里，”他用激动到有些颤抖的嗓音，“你跑不出我的手心！”

Breslin环顾四周，马上找到了那个运动控制器，一枪干掉。

4分钟。

“让所有人停止补给作业，全部出动。Breslin要去轮机室。”Hobbes吩咐，“我亲自下去，到轮机室会和。”他转头看向那两个被忘在一边的CIA。

“对不起Hobbes先生，” 他们指指目前尚保存完好的红外热力成像，“我们就留在这里看好‘贵重物品’就好，你们那点儿破事我们没兴趣参合。”

Hobbes一把扯掉外套递给身后的小弟，转身离开监控室，没再理会两个CIA。

2分钟。

补给船的连索已经断开但还在附近保持待命状态。

一架直升机从补给船的背面位置贴着海平面急速朝甲板位置飞来。显然飞机驾驶员受过一定的专业训练，他驾驶的飞机巧妙地处于低位，避开了甲板上众多守卫和驾驶室里船员们的视线，等众人反应过来，直升机已经摆开攻击位置，左右各有两挺机枪，冲着甲板上扫射。

Breslin试了试垂直通往甲板的舱门，果然从全面封锁之后这道门也被锁死了，他只能听见外面枪弹横飞的声音。他转头跑向轮机室里的监控台，如果把轮机电源切断，也许有足够的时间前往甲板。

轮机室里还有一个人正在主机前摆弄电源开关。

“Harold Ruddock？你在这儿？！”

15

监控室里的两个CIA探员互相望了一眼。“你觉得怎么样？”其中一个问。

另一个耸耸肩，“看上去情况不太好。”他特意又注意了一下热成像的图像，“不过这不是我们的战争，没必要搅这趟浑水。”

“那我们是不是应该把货物直接带走？”这个明显更年轻些的探员又问，显得有些经验不足。

“好吧。”年长的探员同意了，对着尚在监控室里的技术员问，“马修典狱长呢？他不是理应在这儿帮我们打开那间特别禁闭室的吗？”

“典狱长并不经常亲自来这里，”那个穿红衣服的技术员回答，“实际上，我们也有两天没有见到他了。”

那个年长的探员听了这个消息，在监控室里来来回回踱了两圈，终于下定决心，对那技术员说，“你，和我们去禁闭室一趟。”

虽然囚犯活动区域还是一片闹腾，相对隔离的禁闭区却还是安安静静的，加上所有的警卫已经被安排去了甲板或者其他区域帮助控制囚犯，反而把这里创造出了一片死寂。

“开门！”一个CIA吩咐。

“我没有这个权限。”技术员无奈地说，“这间禁闭室的密码只有典狱长一个人知道，我只能看到红外监控图像。”

“也许我们多虑了？”那个年轻的CIA犹豫着，又有些紧张，好像马上要把指甲塞进嘴里咬一样，“我是说，如果是这样，他出不来是吧？”

“哼，”那个年长的摆出一副经验之谈的样子，“这两年我倒是学会一件事情，就是有些人为了那点小钱什么事情都做得出。我们得要这个货物活到他给的地址得到验证为止。”

“这个容易。”技术员插嘴，“红外热成像一直都显示正常，说明你们的货物活得好好的，如果他死了，不就不热了？”

“一定要把这间打开。”那个有经验的CIA说，“我们必须验验。”

三人面面相觑，终于那个CIA老大忍不住掏出配枪，冲那个电子锁连开了三枪。

门打来，里面的人还好好的如同木乃伊一样被束缚衣捆着，但他的脑袋上还在淌着半干的血迹，嘴也被塞上了，正发出虚弱的“呜呜”的声音。

“混蛋！这个是典狱长马修！货物呢？”

16

“主机全部停机以后备用发电机会自动重启，重启前整个会有系统扫描，这个过程大概需要三分钟，这就是我们能得到的所有时间了。” Harold Ruddock用极快的语速说。

“一旦主机停机，原本在甲板上的那些狱警都会冲着我们来的。”Breslin打开弹夹查看了下，又“啪”地一声关上，打开枪栓，“来吧，我送你出去。”

已经有两个狱警冲了上来，Breslin快速在栏杆和水箱间腾挪，转身干掉一个，等另一个冲上来的时候，他顺势滚到地上，躲过了两发子弹，等那个狱警离得更近一点的时候，他一个手刀打掉了狱警的枪，转手在狱警的膝盖上补上两枪。

Harold目瞪口呆地看着这串流畅的动作戏，惊觉原来Breslin和自家特工还颇有共同之处，比如射膝盖什么的。

Hobbes很快也赶到了这里。“还不快点滚去把电源重启！”他指使手下的几个人去轮机室，自己留在外面的过道里。

Breslin又一次检查了手枪，他手里的虽然是.44口径的沙漠之鹰，但两把枪里总共只有不到10发子弹。他用向Harold示意不要出声。

Hobbes抬起手腕看表，他大声宣布，“你躲在哪里都没用，出来吧！” 他嫌弃地望了眼脚边的几个狱警尸体，扭身走过，挥手让跟着他的其他狱警分散开，警觉地观察着，悄声如猫般无声走过铁质的地面，摇摇头道，“出来Breslin！舒展下筋骨，洒洒血。你的时间到了！”

他们的时间的确到了，Harold想，马上系统自检时间就要过去。他看到几个狱警正好背身朝着他们，一把拉过Ray Breslin向通向甲板的舱门跑去。

沉重的舱门在Breslin手下几乎立刻就打开了，他爬出甲板，朝着甲板上等着的狱警开了几枪，又干掉了一个在高处狙击手，正看到那架接应他们的直升机上下来几个皮肤黝黑，拿格子手绢权作护面的枪手端着两挺加特林机枪，冲着他们周围的狱警们一通扫射。

Breslin回身想要拉那个看上去武力值为负的程序测试员上来，却看见他正回头留恋的目光。在Breslin经历了枪林弹雨高速运转的战斗视觉系统中，在那些他经历过的子弹时间里，时光变得缓慢，所有人和物都进入慢动作，他辨识出Harold眼睛里各种情绪和神采，以及所有的欲言又止和犹疑不决。但当他顺着Harold的眼神看过去时，迎接他的只有Hobbes的冷笑和鄙夷的眼光。

甲板上一片混乱，但那几个看上去像拿着桌布蒙脸的大汉在一片子弹横飞中表现得颇为专业，他们背对Breslin和Harold，给他们让出一条通路，另有几个架起Harold，推推搡搡地把他丢上直升机。

之前还和这艘监狱油轮并行的补给船一看情势不妙，早已断开连接，跑得远远的，油管断开时甲板上还淌着没收拾干净的燃油。

Breslin在回身又干掉几个之后也一下跳上了飞机。“快起飞！快起飞！”几个手持机枪的一样大喊。

“等会儿！”Harold难得那么大声说话，他攥着Breslin满是肌肉的胳臂，“不行，我们不能就这样离开……”

但是他的话没能说完，就被那几个蒙面的打断了，“老板说了，接上人就走，不能停留。”蒙面人粗手粗脚地把Harold从容易摔出去的直升机舱门边上拽开，塞进一个简易座椅里，不由分说地帮他扣上了安全带。

正在离去之中，其他人还拿着各色机枪在和甲板上的狱警们互扫，Breslin打完沙漠之鹰里的最后几颗子弹，直升机侧身从船的后部急速拉起。被死死扣在座椅上的Harold从打开的舱门边看到的最后图景便是那位Willard Hobbes先生抬着手臂举枪瞄准的神情，他像听见了Harold Finch的又一个冷笑话那样撇了撇嘴，歪过头。

甲板的燃油被点着了，船上发生了爆炸。

17

直升机在不到一个小时的时间里不停曲折飞行，避开可能的追踪，最后，他们没有飞向陆地，而是停在了另一条船上。

Breslin环顾四周，发现这正是那条给“活人墓”做海上补给的补给船。

几个蒙脸人把脸上的布罩扯开，露出黑皮肤。其中一个用有着浓重口音的英语同他们招呼，“老板回来之前让我们好好接待你们。”

Breslin仍然没有放松警惕，他拉过Harold，紧紧盯着那些人的武器。他们的武器里不仅有加特林机枪，甚至还有手持式榴弹发射器，另外几个人手里拿着的正是大名鼎鼎的AK47。“东西不错。”Breslin超他们的装备努了努嘴，“标准的海盗装备。”

那几个人反倒开心起来，“哎嗨兄弟好眼光。不过我们已经不干海盗好多年了。”他们高高兴兴地互相拍着肩，“老板说有一位好心的Harold Finch先生帮我们搞定了移民身份，我们现在是正宗的美国人！”

“我们是路过的做好事的海盗！”另一个笑嘻嘻地补充。

“Harold Finch？哈？”Breslin转过头冲那个他所知道的Harold Ruddock挑起眉，他想起几天前同Harold开的玩笑，现在想来如同过了好几年，“结果真的是路过的海盗打劫正好把我们接走了？”

但是Harold Finch看上去完全不在状态，他似乎感受不到重获自由的喜悦，只是呆呆望着平静几无波澜的海面。

“嘿，”其中一个海盗推了推他，“该把你们送到哪儿去？”他问。

然而此刻Harold自己也迷惘了。显然CIA是为了找寻自己失踪的“机器”的下落才找上他的，如今连他自己其实也无法搞清“机器”真正所在的位置。也许他可以尝试和他的“机器”交流，毕竟那个“机器”把自己看成永远的管理员，不变的父亲，可是此时此刻，这些事情的意义何在呢？就像自己抚养的女儿终究要长大成人独立生活，那个会编程序会对着镜头傻笑的Harold Finch早已经不在了。

然而现在纽约也是回不去的。在躲过了一次次追杀之后，他想他终究的归宿也不过是一方浅浅的坟墓。他为自己准备好了一处墓穴，却仍然挣扎着不肯将自己埋葬，只祈求在终将到来的死亡之前他还能固守自己的那些希望，寄于一些微不足道的事，寄于一些无所畏惧的人。

天色暗了下来，晴好的天气让星空在落日的余晖尽头展现，南十字星下的大西洋波澜不惊。

如今他的那些希望似乎是破灭了。墓穴仍在，他却永不瞑目。

18

一艘小艇迅速接近了这条伪装过的补给船，在海面留下一道白痕。

天色已晚，完全看不出来人，海盗们端起了枪支待命。小艇上有灯光闪了几下，立刻让这些刀头舔血的海盗们放松下来。

“老板回来了，老板回来了！”他们招呼着，去船舷边放下绳索。

他没有像Willard Hobbes那样穿整齐的三件套，实际上，他的西装和马甲都已经不知所踪，衬衫领口敞开着；但又不完全像是John Reese，他的领带还松松地挂着，因为海水或者汗水的作用，衬衫已经变得半透，紧紧贴在他身上，显出肌肉紧致的胸膛和腰线。

Breslin精神紧绷地端起手枪摆出射击姿势。

John Reese只是毫不在意地丢给他一个白眼，把全部的注意力放到了眼前凝望着他的Harold Finch身上。

哦，他好像瘦了点，小肚腩都快不见了——被眼前突致的景象惊得有些短路的隐形富翁脑回路里跳出来的是这样一句话。

Reese向那些海盗们仍去两个黑帆布包，再也不理周围这些吵吵嚷嚷的船员或是Breslin还举着不放的枪口，只是一步一步缓缓走向Finch。

“我说过，我永远都会回到你的身边。”

他伸出手，把Finch拽进一个带着海水味道的怀抱里。

“你不觉得你需要解释一下吗Mr. Reese？”反应过来的阔老板不依不饶，“虽然我不会用枪但我也知道子弹是靠动量造成物理伤害的，而就算是能穿墙壁的沙漠之鹰也没有可能在接触到汽油的瞬间就引发大火，就算这些我都不知道还有个电视节目叫做流言终结者啊！那个船上的爆炸到底是怎么搞的？！”

Reese无所谓地放松了肩膀，懒散地伸个懒腰，把手搭在Finch的肩膀上，“哦，看你们这么努力要把船炸掉的样子，我大概可能好像是随手扔了两个自制燃烧弹吧？”

Breslin恹恹然收起了枪，看这个情形，想必Hobbes便是Harold之前提到过的内应了。我他妈以前是有多瞎啊，Breslin忍不住冲自己吐槽。海盗们打开黑色帆布袋子，里头正是CIA给的200万现金，大家欢天喜地数着钱。Breslin摸摸鼻子，无论哪一边现在看起来都不会搭理他，第一次深刻地觉得自己没有存在感。

海盗头子高高兴兴地把巴掌拍在Breslin背上，拍得“啪啪”作响，他脸上挂着好像长辈们看到有情人终成眷属的表情。“对么感人的场面啊！”他抹抹脸，好像真还挤得出感动的泪水似的，“把这儿就当自个儿家，别拘束啊。”然后不由分说把一脸被震到的Breslin拖走。

19

天幕铺展的苍穹下，Reese像制作一个蝴蝶标本那样细致地揭开眼前的人的衣服。那些从囚室里带出来的便宜化纤面料衬衫粗粝得可怕，剥掉它们本花不了几秒钟，但是毫无耐心的粗糙手脚可能会毁掉一只蝴蝶娇贵的触须或者弄伤这些昆虫的娇贵腿脚，所以他只是一颗扣子一颗扣子的动作，手指划过裸露的肌肤。微凉的夜露让他手下的肌体因为他的抚触而颤抖，于是他将功补过地把嘴唇凑上去，用温暖的呼吸掠过。他嗅到了这几天里这具身体上残留的恐惧，现在他们正酝酿发酵成香甜，求生的意志和绝望的甜蜜混杂。他埋首于Finch的颈间，仔细捕捉这些如丝缕萦绕的气息。

“求你，”他低声呼唤，如同一只离群的孤狼在原野上的哀泣，“在地狱里带我同行。”

是的，天堂必然不会接纳他们，他们是这个人间的孤魂野鬼，飘荡太久。纽约不需要他们了，机器不需要他们了，Shaw, Cater, Fusco和小熊也不再需要他们，是时候他们黯然退场，让蛆虫温暖他们的尸体，甲虫啃食他们的骨骼。他们在同一个墓穴，蚯蚓翻搅泥土，他们腐烂的血肉最终在这些扭曲的低等生命的肠胃里混作一团，连死亡也不能将他们分开。

Finch仰躺着，把Reese的脑袋按在自己的怀里。有时候他觉得自己捡回家了一个孩子，那孩子已经在外漂泊许久，甚至不敢奢望一个躲避风雨的归处，而他现在正回应着他的要求把这个孩子带下地狱去了，就像他们刚刚认识时他所承诺的那样——他却为此感到自豪。

“你知道，一条船可不是什么好地方，”Finch在他们下半身赤裸地紧贴着的时候突然这样说，“应该有一条潜水艇，这样才算埋在六尺之下。”他言之凿凿，驯服而别扭地打开自己的身体，放任眼前的人把他摁在地上，用那条因为风吹日晒海水浸泡而变形到可笑的紫色领带把他的左手腕和Reese的右手腕扎在一起，“那样我就，永远都没有机会离开。”Finch喘息着，抬手抚摸Reese的脸颊，“John，你的占有欲终会升华成一种美德。”

Reese只是微笑着，敞开的衬衫里肌肉因为每一次埋在Finch身体里的挺动而绷紧。他们如此靠近，Reese可以从他的眼睛里看到整片星空，南十字星闪耀，北极星的倾角，猎户座的光晕。星空是否也像纽约无处不在的监控探头那样？用上万的眼睛注视我们，用上亿的耳朵倾听我们。然而现在，Reese希望那“机器”能够看到，在遥远的彼方见证，他们在这条漂浮与天地的扁舟上用肢体倾吐的我爱你。

高潮是一场瘾者的狂欢，他们如同毒瘾者渴望鸦片一样颉取彼此的感官和呼吸。Reese把头靠在Finch的胸口，倾听对方的心跳——这便是我的丧钟了——他想，这钟摆停顿之时，就是我的离去之日。

 

几天后，John Reese 和Harold Finch终究是抛下了补给船和指望回去开始新的人生的Breslin，驾驶一条救生小艇，按照Finch坚持要求的那样，什么行李补给都没有带就出发。一路向东，正停在阿塔卡马海沟之上。

一艘一半露出水面的黑色舰艇如水中幽灵一般几乎凭空出现，从制服上看不出舰艇上几位水手属于哪个国家的海军，舰艇涂装上也是一片全黑。John Reese发现他们正被迎接上一艘可以堪比“海狼”级的潜水艇。

“你和我将会埋葬在这里。”Harold Finch用不可置疑的语气宣布，豪迈地如同世界之主，“John，欢迎登陆鹦鹉螺号。”

 

END


End file.
